


Mirror Next to the Window

by cryaotiel



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/M, Minor Dale Cooper/Annie Blackburn, annie deserves better in fics, even though most of the story revolves around them, just trust me, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryaotiel/pseuds/cryaotiel
Summary: Daffodil is indicative of rebirth, new beginnings, and eternal life. It also symbolizes unrequited love.





	Mirror Next to the Window

**Author's Note:**

> it will feel unfinished, i warn you. but if you want me to make a better ending, add a chapter or two, let me know. all i need is some feedback. and patience to write

The first time he met Annie he saw the blond waves flowing down in a magical manner. Her warm smile clutched his heart in an instant and it was impossible for him to turn away his gaze. Big, blue eyes held a mystery which felt oddly familiar.

It was evident that Dale had affection for her. It didn't take long before he asked her on a date. After all, even Truman realized something was going on. But he couldn't help himself, he felt like a child. Excited and lost in the thought of her, almost to no end.

In an especially bright manner, on a Tuesday morning, Dale stepped into the diner, a bouquet in his hand. He was grasping onto it as to remind himself what is the purpose of his visit, afraid he'd forget words he carefully chose and recited on the way there.

But he forgot them as soon as his eyes found her anyway.

"Your favorite." Was all he could think of.

Her smile didn't leave the red lips when she frowned to his welcome. As he expected, the flowers' color matched perfectly to her blue uniform.

"They're pretty." She replied.

"They are. They're your favorite."

She raised her gaze and after a long moment, the bright smile changed. She reached for the yellow bouquet to smell them.

"Actually, daffodils are my favorite. They look pretty similar, but the scent is different. I was surprised, at first I assumed you bought daffodils. It's not a typical flower for a bouquet. But if you had guessed it would've made you a disturbingly good at your job. Being a detective, you know."

Suddenly, mid-sentence, he realized.

The first time he met Annie he saw _Caroline_.

Her hair, her smile. Her eyes. It was Caroline's voice that echoed in his mind. He bought Caroline's favorite flowers.

And suddenly there was a mirror in front of him, reflecting his loss. Reflecting all the little pieces he missed about Caroline. But now the mirror was cracked and Dale was afraid it would break completely. He left the diner in a rush.

Was he capable of loving Annie? He knew he was. But he wasn't sure if he could forget about Caroline. Not when Annie resembled her this much.

He couldn't keep lying to her. It felt like lying. It wasn't fair, she deserved someone to love her for who she was, and not who she looked like.

He needed a... window. Someone who'd open his eyes to the new aspects of life, and not reflect his inner mistakes. Someone who'd make him feel differently, maybe even challenged but make him move forward.

And then he saw Audrey sitting on the other side of the glass, by the table in a restaurant he has never noticed. 

"Agent Cooper?"

"Audrey."

And he smiled at her, finally allowing the feeling he was holding back wash over his body. It was time to move on. To move forward. 


End file.
